The present invention relates to a dementia test apparatus for testing a dementia degree of a testee, a dementia test system, a dementia test server constituting the dementia test system, and a dementia test client.
We are at the head of the 21st century and in Japan, a state in which graying and declining birthrate are simultaneously in process will be continued. The number of senior citizens requiring care is increased and the number of people of age bracket giving care is reduced, and in such a state, care for maintaining health of senior citizen is a national important problem.
Especially, senile dementia is a difficult problem to be solved because if the dementia degree is worsened, it is impossible to recover and great labor is required for the care due to the nature of the dementia. The Ministry of Health and Welfare estimates that future transition of dementia is 7.2% (11,560,000) of senior citizens of 65 years old or older in 2000, and 8.1% or more (2,260,000) in 2010.
On the other hand, according to recent researches, it becomes apparent that it is possible to prevent or recover the dementia by carrying out rehabilitation or training at relatively light degree of dementia. However, in the case of light dementia, there is no problem for daily life, and it is difficult to find the dementia.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to provide a dementia test apparatus for testing a dementia degree of a testee, a dementia test system, a dementia test server constituting the dementia test system, and a dementia test client which are effective for ready detection of the initial sign (initial dementia) of the senile dementia.
A first dementia test system of the present invention achieving the above object comprises:
an answer obtaining section for obtaining an answer of a testee to a dementia degree test chart which requires a plurality kinds of judgements at the same time and obtains an answer in such a form that correction of judgement is objectively judged; and
a dementia degree test section for testing a dementia degree indicative of a degree of dementia of the testee based on the answer obtained by the answer obtaining section.
A function of judgment of a human is controlled by a frontal lobe of a brain. The dementia is variously classified depending upon a cause of generation or the like. It is said that the most popular senile dementia (or obsolete dementia) is caused by hypofunction of the frontal lobe. To check the judgement by the frontal lobe function, it is found that a test requiring a plurality of judging force at the same time is effective. For example, in a xe2x80x9ccharacter pick-upxe2x80x9d test which will be explained later, two operations, i.e., an operation to pick up characters such as xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d, and an operation to understand contents of sentences thereof are carried out at the same time.
In the conventional xe2x80x9ccharacter pick-upxe2x80x9d test, however, a counselor must attend the testee and judge to what degree the testee understands the meaning of the sentences, and this is not suitable of a dementia test for many people who are not aware of the dementia.
In the dementia test apparatus of the present invention, the dementia degree test chart which requires a plurality kinds of judgements at the same time and obtains an answer in such a form that correction of judgement is objectively judged is employed. An answer of the testee to the dementia degree test chart is obtained, and the dementia degree is tested based on the answer. By using the dementia test apparatus, it is possible to find the dementia earlier.
In the first dementia test apparatus of the present invention, it is preferable that the apparatus further comprises a chart storing section for storing the dementia degree test chart, and a chart display section for displaying the dementia degree test chart.
In the dementia test apparatus of the present invention, the testee""s answer may be read in using an OCR (Optical Card Reader) or an operator may input the answer using a keyboard, but if the dementia degree test chart is stored and it is displayed as described above, the answer obtaining section can be constituted such that the testee himself or herself answers while receiving the test, and the apparatus can conveniently be handled.
The first dementia test apparatus of the present invention, when a plurality of testees are divided into a plurality of groups based on a predetermined criterion, may comprises a statistic storing section for storing a statistic processing result of answer of the testees in each of the groups, wherein the dementia degree test section tests a position in the statistic processing result of the answer to the dementia degree test chart of a current testee obtained by the answer obtaining section.
Here, examples of the xe2x80x9cpredetermined criterionxe2x80x9d are xe2x80x9cage-specific criterionxe2x80x9d in which testees are separated based on age or xe2x80x9cgender-specific and age-specific criterionxe2x80x9d. However, the invention is not limited to them, such criterion may simply be xe2x80x9cgender-specific criterionxe2x80x9d, and the testees may be classified according to circumstances or climate, or disease, and the invention is not limited to a specific criterion.
As described above, the statistic processing result is stored, and a position with respect to the statistic result of the current testee is tested, and the dementia degree of the testee may be tested.
The first dementia test apparatus of the present invention may further comprise a dementia degree storing section for storing a relationship between the answer to the dementia degree test chart and a dementia degree, wherein
the dementia degree test section refers to the dementia degree storing section, and tests a dementia degree of the current testee from the answer to the dementia degree test chart of the current testee obtained by the answer obtaining section.
In this manner, the dementia degree of the testee may be tested.
It is preferable that the first dementia test apparatus of the present invention further comprises a result display section for displaying a dementia degree test result obtained by the dementia degree test section.
By providing the result display section, it is possible to immediately and easily confirm the dementia degree of the testee.
It is preferable that the first dementia test apparatus of the present invention further comprises a test-allowability judging section for allowing or prohibiting a test-requiring person depending whether a predetermined time has been elapsed after the test-requiring person received the test last time.
This is because that if the testee receives the test frequently, there is a possibility that the testee becomes used to the test, and precise test can not be carried out.
A second dementia test apparatus of the present invention achieving the above object comprises:
an answer obtaining section for obtaining an answer of a testee to both a dementia degree test chart which requires a plurality kinds of judgements at the same time and obtains an answer in such a form that correction of judgement is objectively judged, and a dementia factor degree test chart comprising a combination of a plurality of question concerning sensibility and a plurality of answers alternatively selected from questions prepared for each of the former questions; and
a dementia degree test section for testing a current degree of dementia indicative of dementia of the testee and for estimating transition of future dementia degree of the testee based on an answer obtained by the answer obtaining section.
In the second dementia test apparatus of the present invention, in addition to the dementia degree test chart for objectively testing the judgement by the frontal lobe employed also in the first dementia test apparatus, the dementia factor degree test chart is further employed. As described above, the dementia factor degree test chart is related to the sensibility, and judges how much the right-brain is used in daily life.
The main cause of dementia is hypofunction of the frontal lobe. If the frontal lobe is always used in the daily life, the frontal lobe is activated correspondingly, and dementia is not caused easily. The frontal lobe can be used by using the right-brain and by using the left-brain. In generally, the left-brain is not actively used with aging, and after about fifty years old, the right-brain is used mainly. Here, attention is paid to this point, and the dementia factor degree test chart testing how the right-brain controlling the sensibility is used (is not used) in daily life is employed. Like the dementia degree test chart, the dementia factor degree test chart is devised such as to obtain the answer in a manner capable of objectively evacuating.
The second dementia test apparatus of the present invention, the answers to the dementia degree test chart and the dementia factor degree test chart are obtained, and based on the obtained answers, the current dementia degree of the testee is tested and a transition of the future dementia degree is estimated, and this can be used for finding the initial dementia of the testee and for preventing the dementia.
Like the first dementia test apparatus, it is preferable that the second dementia test apparatus further comprises a chart storing section for storing the dementia degree test chart and a dementia factor degree test chart, and a chart display section for displaying the dementia degree test chart and the dementia factor degree test chart.
Furthermore, like the first dementia test apparatus, in the second dementia test apparatus of the invention, the testee""s answer may be read in using an OCR (Optical Card Reader) or an operator may input the answer using a keyboard, but if the dementia degree test chart is stored and it is displayed, the answer obtaining section can be constituted such that the testee himself or herself answers while receiving the test, and the apparatus can conveniently be handled.
It is preferable that the second dementia test apparatus further comprises a statistic storing section, wherein a plurality of testees are divided into a plurality of groups based on a predetermined criterion, the statistic storing section stores a statistic processing result of answers of the testees to both the dementia degree test chart and the dementia factor degree test chart in each group, the dementia degree test section tests a current position of the statistic processing result of the answer of the current testee obtained by the answer obtaining section, and estimates a variation of a future position.
Here, like the first dementia test apparatus, examples of the xe2x80x9cpredetermined criterionxe2x80x9d are xe2x80x9cage-specific criterionxe2x80x9d in which testees are separated based on age or xe2x80x9cgender-specific and age-specific criterionxe2x80x9d. However, the invention is not limited to them, such criterion may be xe2x80x9cgender-specific criterionxe2x80x9d, and the testees may be classified according to circumstances or climate, or disease, and the transition of dementia according to development of disease may be estimated.
Like the first dementia test apparatus, it is preferable that the second dementia test apparatus further comprises a result display section for displaying a dementia degree test result obtained by the dementia degree test section and a transition estimation result of the future dementia degree.
By using such a result display section, it is possible to immediately and easily confirm the dementia degree test result and the future dementia degree transition estimation result.
Like the first dementia test apparatus, it is preferable that the second dementia test apparatus further comprises a test-allowability judging section for allowing or prohibiting a test-requiring person depending whether a predetermined time has been elapsed after the test-requiring person received the test last time.
A testee will become used to the test but the above feature prevents incorrect result.
The basic idea of the present invention can be constituted as a server client system utilizing the Internet or the like. If the invention is constructed in this manner, a chance for testing the dementia degree can be supplied to more people, which is preferable. The server and client in the server client system is called dementia test server and dementia test client, respectively.
In a first dementia test system of the present invention, the idea of the first dementia test apparatus is applied to the server client system. That is, the first dementia test system of the invention comprising a dementia test server and a dementia test client connected to each other through a communication line, wherein
the dementia test server comprises:
a chart storing section for storing a dementia degree test chart which requires a plurality kinds of judgement at the same time and obtains an answer in such a form that correction of judgement is objectively judged;
a chart sending section for sending the dementia degree test chart to the dementia test client;
an answer receiving section for receiving an answer to the dementia degree test chart from the dementia test client; and
a dementia degree test section for testing a dementia degree indicative of dementia degree of the testee based on the answer obtained by the answer obtaining section, and wherein
the dementia test client comprises:
a chart receiving section for receiving the dementia degree test chart sent from the dementia test server;
a chart display section for displaying the dementia degree test chart obtained by reception in the chart receiving section;
an answer obtaining section for obtaining an answer to the dementia degree test chart displayed on the chart display section according to operation; and
an answer sending section for sending an answer obtained by the answer obtaining section to the dementia test server.
The testee uses, for example, his or her personal computer as the dementia test client, and the testee can receive the test of his or her dementia degree.
In a second dementia test system of the present invention, the idea of the second dementia test apparatus mentioned above is applied to the server client system. That is, the second dementia test system comprises a dementia test server and a dementia test client connected to each other through a communication line, wherein
the dementia test server comprises:
a chart storing section for storing both a dementia degree test chart which requires a plurality kinds of judgements at the same time and obtains an answer in such a form that correction of judgement is objectively judged, and a dementia factor degree test chart which comprises combinations of a plurality of questions concerning sensibility and a plurality of answers alternatively selected from questions prepared for each of the former questions;
a chart sending section for sending the dementia degree test chart and the dementia factor degree test chart to the dementia test client;
an answer receiving section for receiving an answer to the dementia degree test chart and the dementia factor degree test chart from the dementia test client; and
a dementia degree test section for testing a dementia degree indicative of a current degree of dementia of the testee and for estimating transition of future dementia degree of the testee based on an answer obtained by the answer receiving section, and wherein
the dementia test client comprises:
a chart receiving section for receiving both the dementia degree test chart which requires a plurality kinds of judgements at the same time and obtains an answer in such a form that correction of judgement is objectively judged, and a dementia factor degree test chart which comprises combinations of a plurality of questions concerning sensibility and a plurality of answers alternatively selected from questions prepared for each of the former questions sent from the dementia test server;
a chart display section for displaying the dementia degree test chart and the dementia factor degree test chart received by the chart receiving section;
an answer obtaining section for obtaining an answer to the dementia degree test chart and the dementia factor degree test chart displayed on the chart display section according to operation; and
an answer sending section for sending the answer obtained by the answer obtaining section to the dementia test server.
In the second dementia test system also, the testee uses his or her personal computer as the dementia test client, and the testee can receive the test of his or her current dementia degree and receive estimation of future dementia degree transition.
A first dementia test server of the invention is preferable as a dementia test server in the first dementia test system, the first dementia test server comprising a dementia test server and a dementia test client connected to each other through a communication line, comprises:
a chart storing section for storing a dementia degree test chart which requires a plurality kinds of judgement at the same time and obtains an answer in such a form that correction of judgement is objectively judged;
a chart sending section for sending said dementia degree test chart to said dementia test client;
an answer receiving section for receiving an answer to said dementia degree test chart from said dementia test client; and
a dementia degree test section for testing a dementia degree indicative of a degree of dementia of the testee based on the answer obtained by said answer obtaining section.
Here, the first dementia test server may further comprises a statistic storing section, wherein a plurality of testees are divided a plurality of groups based on a predetermined criterion, the statistic storing section stores a statistic processing result of answers to the dementia degree test chart in each group, the dementia degree test section tests a position of the statistic processing result of an answer of a current testee received by the answer receiving section.
The first dementia test server may further comprise a dementia degree storing section for storing a relationship between a dementia degree and an answer to the dementia degree test chart, wherein
the dementia degree test section refers to the dementia degree storing section, and tests a dementia degree of the current testee from the answer of the current testee received by the answer receiving section.
It is preferable that the first dementia test server further comprises a result sending section for sending a dementia degree test result obtained by the dementia degree test section to the dementia test client.
It is preferable that the first dementia test server further comprises a test-allowability judging section for allowing or prohibiting a test-requiring person depending whether a predetermined time has been elapsed after the test-requiring person received the test last time.
A first dementia test client of the invention is preferable as a dementia test client in the first dementia test system, and the first dementia test client in a dementia test system comprising a dementia test server and a dementia test client connected to each other through a communication line, comprises:
a chart receiving section for receiving a dementia degree test chart which requires a plurality kinds of judgements at the same time and obtains an answer in such a form that correction of judgement is objectively judged sent from the dementia test server;
a chart display section for displaying a dementia degree test chart received by the chart receiving section;
an answer obtaining section for obtaining an answer to a dementia degree test chart displayed on the chart display section according to operation; and
an answer sending section for sending an answer obtained by the answer obtaining section to the dementia test server.
Here, it is preferable that the first dementia test client further comprises a result receiving section for receiving a dementia degree test result obtained at and sent from the dementia test server by sending said answer to said dementia test server, and
a result display section for displaying a dementia degree test result received by said result receiving section.
A second dementia test server of the invention is preferable as a dementia test server in the second dementia test system of the invention, and the second dementia test server comprising a dementia test server and a dementia test client connected to each other through a communication line, comprises:
a chart storing section for storing both a dementia degree test chart which requires a plurality kinds of judgement at the same time and obtains an answer in such a form that correction of judgement is objectively judged, and a dementia factor degree test chart comprising a combination of a plurality of question concerning sensibility and a plurality of answers alternatively selected from questions prepared for each of the former questions;
a chart sending section for sending both the dementia degree test chart and the dementia factor degree test chart to the dementia test client;
an answer receiving section for receiving an answer to the dementia degree test chart and the dementia factor degree test chart from the dementia test client; and
dementia degree test section tests a dementia degree indicative of a current degree of dementia of a testee and estimates a transition of a future dementia degree based on the answer received by the answer receiving section.
Here, it is preferable that the second dementia test server further comprises a statistic storing section, when a plurality of testees are divided into a plurality of groups based on a predetermined criterion, for storing processing result of answers of the testees to both the dementia degree test chart and the dementia factor degree test chart in each group, wherein the dementia degree test section tests a current position of the statistic processing result of the answer of the current testee received by the answer receiving section, and estimates a variation of a future position.
Further, it is preferable that the second dementia test server further comprises a result sending section for sending a dementia degree test result obtained by the dementia degree test section and a transition estimation result of the future dementia degree to the dementia test client.
Further, it is preferable that the second dementia test server further comprises a test-allowability judging section for allowing or prohibiting a test-requiring person depending whether a predetermined time has been elapsed after the test-requiring person received the test last time.
A second dementia test client of the invention is preferable as a dementia test client in the second dementia test system, and the second dementia test client comprising a dementia test server and a dementia test client connected to each other through a communication line, comprises:
a chart receiving section for receiving both a dementia degree test which requires a plurality kinds of judgement at the same time and obtains an answer in such a form that correction of judgement is objectively judged, and a dementia factor degree test chart comprising a combination of a plurality of question concerning sensibility and a plurality of answers alternatively selected from questions prepared for each of the former questions;
a chart display section for displaying a dementia degree test chart and a dementia factor degree test chart received by the chart receiving section;
an answer obtaining section for obtaining answers to the dementia degree test chart and the dementia factor degree test chart displayed on the chart display section according to operation; and
an answer sending section for sending an answer obtained by the answer obtaining section to the dementia test server.
Here, it is preferable that the second dementia test client comprises a result receiving section for receiving a transition estimation result of a future dementia degree and a dementia degree test result obtained from the dementia test server by sending the answer sent from the dementia test server to the dementia test server, and
a result display section for displaying a dementia degree test result and a transition estimation result of a future dementia degree received by the result receiving section.